Twist of Fate
Twist of Fate is the third episode of the fifth series. Summary When Station Officer Steele gets stuck in a cave with Mandy and Norman, a grease gun saves the day. Characters *Station Officer Steele *Norman Price *Mandy Flood *Fireman Sam *Penny Morris *Elvis Cridlington *Dilys Price *Helen Flood *Bella Lasagne *Dusty *Trevor Evans (does not speak) *Tom Thomas Vehicles * Jupiter Locations * Pontypandy Fire Station * Pontypandy Mountain * Flood's House * Dilys General Shop * Bella's Café Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Dusty and Helen Flood. *Sarah and James don't appear in this episode. *Just before Norman, Station Officer Steele and Mandy head inside Big Cave Mandy says to Steele "All present and correct sir!", referring to them having all the necessary equipment. This is a reference to a line Sam would usually say in Series 1-4 to Steele confirming all personnel aboard Jupiter. *This episode has one of the shortest response sequences in Series 5, going from the bell being sounded to pulling out of the station in a matter of seconds. *Tom and his yellow 4x4 can be seen passing by in the background (albeit blurry) when Dusty attempts to eat Norman's sandwiches, but he doesn't appear again in the episode after that. **This is actually the very first appearance of Tom's 4x4 (not counting the intro) even though it is not seen clearly until Carnival of Junk and is only used in an emergency in Deep Water. Goofs *In the first shot inside the fire station, the clock reads, 3:15, then a few shots later the clock reads 3:00. *Jupiter's side logo is missing when Penny is fixing the wheel. *When Jupiter leaves the station, Sam, Penny and Elvis are all in Jupiter; however when they arrive at the Floods' house, only Sam is aboard Jupiter. *In the following episode it is said that Helen is allergic to fur even though she does not react to Dusty when she is near him in this episode. *When Jupiter pulls out of the station, Sam turns right, despite the fact that the road is straight ahead and turning right would lead them nowhere. Home Media Releases UK/AUS * To The Rescue * Happy Children's Favourites Gallery Pontypandy Fire-Station (April 13 2005) (2).jpg File:TwistofFate.jpg Elvis with Grease-Gun (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Elvis gets a Suprise! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Elvis and Penny (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Penny (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Sam and Elvis (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis, just look at your face! Are you going on the war path? Messy Elvis (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Jupiter's rear-view mirror (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|No! I had an accident with Penny's Grease-Gun! Helen, Mandy and Steele (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Norman watching TV (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Cool! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-12 at 10.28.39 am.png Dilys and Norman (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Dilys, Norman and Dusty (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Dusty (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Shoo! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|"Go on, Shoo!" Retreat (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|"Those turkey sandwiches are for my little explorer!" Dilys (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|"Oh, that Dusty can smell meat a mile off!" Roast Dinners (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|"Station Officer Steele likes his roast dinners too, he could do with watching his waist-line!" Ambush (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Clear off Greedy Guts! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|"Oi! Clear off greedy guts!" Norman and Tom's 4x4 (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Cave (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Steele (April 13 2005) (2).jpg I got my Sandwiches (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Turkey Sandwich (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Hard Hats! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Rope! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Head-Lamps! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg And spare batteries! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Stick with me! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Norman (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Torn Bag (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Lost Batteries (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Peaceful Afternoon (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Put The Kettle On! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Trevor X Dilys (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|"Trevor loves Dilys, true" Mandy (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|"Hmm, must be an ancient cave-painting (Giggles)" Steele listening (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Steele climbing in (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Help Me! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Dilys on Phone (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|"Hello, I'd like to report a missing person, it's my little Norman" Price's General Store (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|"He went on a journey to the center of the earth with Station Officer Steele, and he hasn't come back!" Sam reading Print (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Sam looking at Clock (April 13 2005) (2).jpg 5 O'Clock (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Jupiter (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Steele Trapped (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Dead Battery (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Hole (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Oh No! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Flood's House (April 13 2005) (2).jpg First Aid (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Steele, Mandy and Norman (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Sam and Helen in the Cave (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Nurse Flood and Sam (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Finger Shadow (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Holding Hands (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Not Without Help! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Sandwiches! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Sam, Helen and Dusty (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Dusty (2).jpg Sam, Dusty and Helen (April 13 2005) (2).jpg 10 Green Bottles (April 13 2005) (3).jpg Listen! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Dusty and Steele's buttocks (April 13 2005) (2).jpg On the Count of Three! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Steele Stuck (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Hmm (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Sam and Helen Flood (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Sam using Walkie Talkie (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|"Penny, you know that grease-gun of yours? well, I have an idea!" Penny giving Grease-Gun to Sam (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|"Here it is, Sam" Sam and Grease-Gun (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|"I filled it up like you said!" Grease (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Ready to Pull! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Sam Saves The Day! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Jupiter at Night (April 13 2005) (2).jpg Video File:Fireman Sam 5x03 Twist Of Fate-0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Stop-motion model animation